Midna
Midna (''ミドナ Midona'') es un personaje proveniente del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]]. Es la princesa del Reino del Crepúsculo, e hizo su primera aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna aparece como uno de los nuevos ayudantes para la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en un Nintendo Direct especial realizado el 8 de abril del 2014 y volvió a cumplir el mismo papel en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil 120px|left Midna hace su primera aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess; en él, al principio actúa como un enigmático personaje dispuesto a ayudar a Link a cambio de que él le ayude también. La primera vez que se le ve es cuando Link es convertido en lobo al entrar en el reino del crepúsculo. Una antigua leyenda de su gente afirmaba que algún día serían socorridos por una bestia sagrada y Midna, creyendo que Link era esa bestia, decidió seguirlo hasta el calabozo donde lo encerraron y tras proceder a molestarlo un poco, finalmente lo libera de sus cadenas y lo guía por diferentes caminos para terminar por revelar que se encuentran en el castillo de Hyrule y que lo que le pasó a Link es obra del crepúsculo. A lo largo del juego, el personaje de Midna sufre grandes cambios en su personalidad; siendo al principio un personaje al que le preocupa poco lo que suceda en el reino de la luz hasta llegar a tener una preocupación genuina por el bienestar de ambos mundos, diferentes eventos logran este cambio de personalidad en ella, siendo uno de ellos el que Zelda se sacrificase por ella después de haber sido herida de gravedad. Después de dicho evento, Midna procede a ayudar a Link a entrar al crepúsculo para detener a Zant, quien es el responsable de todo lo que ha venido ocurriendo e incluso es debido a Zant que la apariencia de Midna sea como es en ese momento. En la batalla contra Zant ella logra finalmente detenerlo con ayuda de un arma denominada "sombra fundida", aunque éste afirma en su último aliento que siempre que su señor esté vivo, él volverá a nacer; razón por la que Midna se decide a asistir a Link en la batalla final contra Ganondorf. En la batalla final, Midna se enfrenta a Ganondorf y valientemente intenta proteger el cuerpo sin vida de Zelda, pero Ganondorf logra poseer el cuerpo de la princesa y Midna es lanzada lejos. Tras que Link salga victorioso en liberar a Zelda del control de Ganondorf, Midna participa activamente en la batalla contra Ganon, usando su poder para frenar las embestidas del villano hasta que logran derrotarlo. Posteriormente, se ve a Midna devolviendo a Zelda su energía vital y logrando que la princesa despierte; aunque el alivio dura poco tiempo ya que Ganondorf vuelve a manifestarse y aunque Link se prepara para enfrentarlo, Midna lo detiene y lo teletransporta junto con Zelda hacia las praderas de Hyrule mientras ella se enfrenta al villano con el poder de la sombra fundida. Luego de ver una explosión en el castillo, Ganondorf se revela como victorioso y para el pesar de Link y Zelda, trae en sus manos el artefacto con el que Midna lo enfrentó, tras burlarse procede a destruir la sombra fundida representando la muerte de Midna. Tras que Link y Zelda logren derrotar al tirano, los espíritus de la luz hacen acto de presencia y devuelven a Midna a la vida, dándole además su . Midna finalmente decide volver a su reino y a sabiendas de que el mundo de la luz y el de las sombras han sufrido mucho por la intromisión de Ganondorf, decide romper el único portal que comunicaba ambos mundos, despidiéndose de Link en el proceso. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Midna cuenta con un trofeo y dos pegatinas en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Midna :Un misterioso ser que se esconde tras una especie de máscara. Antes de ser maldecida por Zant, Midna era la princesa del Reino del Crepúsculo. No tiene pelos en la lengua y es un tanto caprichosa. Midna aúna fuerzas con Link para salvar el mundo, empleando para tal fin su poderosa magia, capaz de teletransportarla en el espacio. :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Midna :A mysterious masked being. Midna was a princess in the Twilight Realm who was transformed into an imp by Zant. Midna's personality is characterized by a sharp tongue and a tendency to act on whims. Midna pairs with Link to save the world. She also possesses powerful magic skills, such as the ability to warp through space. :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Pegatina En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Midna es un nuevo ayudante en este juego de la serie. El ataque de Midna consiste en agarrar al los personajes con su cabello y arrojarlos por los aires. Esto lo efectúa múltiples veces durante un tiempo y después desaparece. Descripción del trofeo Español Español europeo right|100px :Midna :Una chica del Crepúsculo que se lo tiene muy creído. Ayuda a Link cuando está convertido en lobo, pero está claro que lo hace por algún motivo oculto. Aun así, no todo es lo que parece y al final ella y Link acabarán por entenderse. :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (12/2006) Español americano :Midna :Una chica del Crepúsculo que suele ser un tanto mandona. Ayuda a Link cuando está convertido en lobo, pero está claro que lo hace por algún motivo oculto. Aun así, no todo es lo que parece y al final ella y Link acabarán por entenderse. :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (11/2006) Galería Midna en Altárea SSB4.png|Midna en Altárea. Midna y Kirby en Altárea SSB4.png|Midna junto a Kirby en el Campo de batalla. Midna SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Midna en el Campo de batalla de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Midna atacando a Little Mac SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Midna atacando a Little Mac en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Midna agarrando al aldeano SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Midna agarrando al aldeano. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Origen En la batalla contra la bestia de las tinieblas en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link debe observar diferentes portales ya que de alguno de ellos saldrá Ganon y él deberá entonces dispararle una flecha; no obstante, tras que Link lo hiera un par de veces Ganondorf cambiará de estrategia y procederá a desaparecer tan pronto como Link dispare una flecha. Midna advierte a Link que hará falta combatir fuego con fuego y usar su forma de Lobo para poder frenar a la bestia de las tinieblas, una vez transformado, tan pronto como Ganondorf sale de un portal, Midna extiende su cabello y forma una mano para frenar la embestida de la bestia y después lanzarla hacia otro lado, dejándola vulnerable para los ataques de Link. Midna atacando a la bestia de las tinieblas (1) TLoZ Twilight Princess.png|Midna frena la embestida de Ganon... Midna atacando a la bestia de las tinieblas (2) TLoZ Twilight Princess.png.png|... y después lo lanza hacia un lado, dejándolo vulnerable. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate